The New Recruit
by KitsuneButterfly
Summary: The Hellsing Organization has a new recruit. Insanity to follow. No pairings, but story does contain an OC.
1. Introductions

I'm at college. I'm bored. I'm obsessed with Hellsing.

I know! Let's write Hellsing fanfiction!

Muchlovex;

A very bored Kitsune.

* * *

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing scrutinized the young redheaded woman who stood before her desk with cold blue eyes. She then turned her gaze to the papers that lay on her desk.

The woman who stood in front of the desk fidgeted a bit. Sir Hellsing was scary. The woman had to wonder why she was seeking employment here again…? Then she remembered the chaotic events leading up to the termination of her last job and had to suppress a grin.

"So, Miss Varner, why are you seeking employment at the Hellsing Organization?" inquired Integra calmly.

The redhead shrugged. "Needed something to do that would better suit my… tendencies… than my previous job."

Integra looked down at the woman's file. Her previous job had been in America in the armed forces. Apparently, she had joined right out of high school. However, she was kicked out due to being overly violent and something of a pyromaniac. Integra was mildly surprised, but didn't show it. Going on the woman's looks alone, she appeared to be the type who wouldn't hurt a fly. But then again, appearances could be deceiving…

"So, you are of a slightly violent bent and have pyromaniac tendencies?" asked Integra.

"You could say that," replied the redhead, "but I think whoever wrote my file was being too blunt and leaving out crucial details."

"Crucial details?"

"Like the fact that I was being harassed by oversexed males and that the burning down of the barracks was an accident. I simply dropped my lighter over an inopportune place in the struggle."

Integra nodded and made a few notes on Miss Varner's file. "You do realize that the work here will be incredibly dangerous and occasionally life-threatening?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed and, for a moment, appeared to change from bright blue to a more green color. "I can deal with that."

"Alright then," said Integra. "Due to the great shortage in staff, you are hired. Walter will see you to your room."

As if on cue, Walter poked his head into the room. "Miss Varner, if you would follow me, please."

The redhead nodded and followed Walter out of the room.

Integra sighed as Miss Varner left. She hoped she had done the right thing in hiring the woman; she had no family listed and it would mean less paperwork if she died, which was a plus in Integra's book. She had taken the woman's 'tendencies' into account in her decision to hire the redhead, and the value of someone who had some combat training and a few destructive tendencies would be beneficial, given that the 'tendencies' could be exercised in a way that wouldn't damage property. Her property, anyway.

As the redhead followed Walter to her new chambers, she observed the mansion with interest. "The architecture is beautiful," she commented.

"That it is, Miss Varner," replied Walter.

"Belle, please," said the redhead. "I like to be called Belle."

"Belle, then," said Walter as he continued to lead the newcomer to her room.

After a bit more walking, Walter stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room. Your things should be here within the week, but until then, you have basic furnishings."

Belle's blue eyes scanned the room. It held only a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. "It will do," she said softly as she stepped inside.

Walter nodded. "I'll have your bag brought up momentarily," he said, leaving the woman to explore her new room.

Meanwhile, Alucard had appeared from the shadows in his master's office.

"No, you may not bother, frighten, harm, or in any other way emotionally, psychologically or physically scar the new recruit," said Integra before Alucard could say a word.

"You ruin my fun, Master," said Alucard, pouting.

"And you give me a headache. It's only fair."

Without another word, Alucard phased through the wall and down a few floors. His master hadn't said anything against just saying hello…

For once, Alucard decided to knock instead of simply phasing through the door of the new recruit's room. Integra had said not to psychologically scar the new recruit. However, after knocking, he simply opened the door without waiting for it to be opened by the occupant of the room.

"You're not the butler," said the tall redheaded woman who was stretched catlike on the bed doodling on a scrap of paper as she looked up from her drawing to stare at Alucard.

"Obviously," snorted Alucard.

"So, who are you, then?" asked the woman as she went back to her doodling, seemingly not bothered by Alucard's presence.

"I'm…" he had to pause for a moment to think of a title that wouldn't frighten the recruit (as per Integra's orders). "Hellsing's top agent."

Belle nodded. "I'm the newbie. Name's Belle."

"Alucard! What are you doing here?" asked Walter as he came down the hall, Belle's overnight bags in tow.

"Introducing myself," said Alucard simply.

"You have a funny name, by the way," commented Belle, who had paused in her doodling to relieve Walter of her bags.

Alucard's eye twitched.

Walter suppressed a grin.

"Well, if introductions are over, I'd like to be going to bed," said Belle as she set her bags in her new room.

Walter nodded and wandered off to go do butler-y things.

Alucard sulked away, slightly grumpy about the comment on his name and trying to figure out something he could do to the new recruit that wouldn't violate any of Integra's rules. He had to test her, after all.


	2. Questioning

Belle awoke early the next morning and shuffled through the Hellsing manor to the kitchen. It took half an hour and quite a few wrong turns before the sleepy redhead was able to start cooking her favorite breakfast of bacon and eggs. She hoped the use of Hellsing's kitchen facilities would be alright with her employer, but for something as minor as breakfast it would be better to ask forgiveness than permission. Besides, Belle needed her breakfast; without it she just might rip someone's head off before noon.

After finishing her breakfast and washing the plates to save the butler a bit of work, Belle decided that it would be a good time to get a shower. Few people seemed to be up and about, which meant that she could be a bathroom hog. She made her way back to her room to pick up her showering necessities, then headed off to find the nearest bathroom.

Cursing the size of the Hellsing manor under her breath and thanking God that she hadn't run into any of the soldiers while running about in a towel in search of a bathroom, Belle opened the door to the first bathroom she found, which was on the lower levels of the manor.

To the redhead's great surprise, she found herself staring at a nude blonde woman who was just getting out of the shower. The blush that spread across her face was a shade of red not at all unlike her flaming hair. With a startled cry, she fled from the room after uttering a few hasty apologies. Once she had placed a few floors between herself and the blonde, she leaned against a wall and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Belle found herself slightly disturbed by the accident, especially when it came to the odd and slightly confusing thoughts she was having about the blonde. She wasn't usually attracted to women…

Meanwhile on another floor, one of the mercenaries hired by the Hellsing organization who had fallen asleep on the break room couch with a newspaper covering his face sat bolt upright and his one eye snapped open. "I sense a disturbance in ze perversion," he announced, before falling back onto the couch and resuming his slumber.

Later, around noon, Belle was once again in the kitchen, wondering what to make for lunch. She had managed to find an empty bathroom and get her shower; the still-damp mass of red hair that sat atop her head in a messy bun was evidence of that.

"Ah, Miss Belle," said Walter as he stuck his head into the kitchen. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since a bit after dawn," said Belle as she pondered the contents of the refrigerator. "It seemed a bit odd that I was the only one awake."

"Miss Belle, Hellsing is a somewhat nocturnal organization. Many of those who work here awake later in the day because they tend to wind up working late into the night," said Walter. "You needn't get up so early."

"That explains a lot," said Belle. "Although there was one other person awake this morning, a bond woman. Is she new as well?"

Walter shook his head no. "Miss Victoria has been working here for a while now. She works nights, so she was probably on her way to bed."

"I see," said Belle with a nod. "Would you happen to know if there is anything I need to do today or am I free to explore the manor?"

"Sir Hellsing mentioned getting you fitted with a uniform at some point today. You are also to start training as soon as possible." Walter paused. "If you want to explore in your spare time, feel free to. However, the basement is off-limits and I would advise you to not open doors unless they are clearly marked. Also, please stay out of the conference rooms."

"Gotcha," said Belle as she selected some sliced turkey and various other sandwich fixings from the refrigerator. "When would 'as soon as possible' be?"

"Once more of the soldiers awake, one will be sent to fetch you and take you to assess your skills. And before you ask, your fitting is immediately after your skill assessment."

"Alright," said Belle as she began to make her sandwich.

Having no more business in the kitchen, Walter left, leaving Belle alone with her sandwich.

Not long after Belle had finished her sandwich and returned to her room to read a book she had stored in one of her bags, a knock sounded on her door. With a sigh, the redhead set her book on the bed and opened the door. "Yes?" she asked the soldier who stood in the doorway.

"Miss Varner?" asked the soldier. "I've been asked to assess your skills as a soldier and set you up with a training regimen based on the results."

"Alright," said Belle with a sigh. She got the feeling this was going to be boring. "Will I have to change, or will my current outfit suffice?"

The soldier assessed Belle's attire—a t-shirt, tattered jeans, and sneakers—for a moment before speaking. "Your current outfit will do."

With a nod, Belle shut her door and followed the soldier to the training grounds.

* * *

Kitsune Note: No, I am not planning a Seras/Belle pairing. Belle's attraction to Seras can be attributed to Sera's vampire powers (and bewbie powers? XD), which probably would make her more attractive to anyone regardless of gender or sexual orientation. Or at least, that's what my boyfriend and I came up with while we were plotting this chapter together.


	3. Assessment

Hello! The psychotic writer who never finishes anything is back. 8D

Just wanting to say that I have Agent HUNK's full permission to toy around with his Hellsing OC Fenrir Wolfsbane. He helped me plot this out, actually…

BTW, I like reviews. .;; They encourage me to continue my stories.

* * *

As the pair made their way to the training grounds, Belle studied the soldier who was supposed to be administering her skill assessment. He had brown hair tied back in a ponytail, somewhat golden-colored eyes, and a large and rather creepy looking scar on his throat.

When the soldier noticed Belle examining his scar, he flipped the collar of his uniform up to mostly hide it from view.

"So," said Belle as the pair walked, "What's your name?"

"Fenrir," replied the soldier, "Fenrir Wolfsbsane."

"Nice name," commented Belle.

"Thank you," said Fenrir, smiling a little.

The two continued on in silence until they reached the training grounds and halted in front of an obstacle course.

"You have to run this course and I'll time you. That's about it for this part of your assessment," said Fenrir as he produced a stopwatch from his pocket.

"Alright," said Belle as she stationed herself at the entrance and waited for Fenrir to tell her to go.

"Your time starts…" Fenrir tapped the stopwatch, "Now."

At his signal, Belle shot off through the obstacle course. Compared to her training in the army, this was easy-peasy. She danced through the tires, scaled the rock wall with relative ease, rappelled down the other side of the wall with little trouble, swung over a mud pit without slipping off of the dirty rope, but ran into a bit of trouble crawling under the barbed wire field. Her hair kept getting caught whenever the wind tugged it into the wire, slowing her down.

She finished the obstacle course, her time slightly lower than average due to the troubles with her hair.

"What's next?" asked Belle, watching Fenrir mark down her time and a few notes on a clipboard.

"Shooting range," said Fenrir as he started off that way. Belle followed.

Once there, the soldier who was manning the range set out a few guns for Fenrir to test Belle's proficiency with.

Belle picked up a standard handgun and aimed carefully at the target before shooting. Straight through the heart. With that, she picked up the next gun, some sort of assault rifle. Despite her army training, she wasn't all that great with larger guns and managed to hit what would be the lung on the cardboard cutout.

Fenrir recorded Belle's results as the redhead moved on to the next guns, a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. Neither of these yielded perfect results like the handgun had. She would need practice with the larger guns.

Once she set the sub-machine gun down, Belle looked off into the distance. "Is that a target?" she asked, squinting.

"Yeah…" said Fenrir as he too looked at the far-off target. Before Fenrir could say much else, Belle dove into the store room and came out with a rocket-propelled grenade launcher.

Fenrir's eyes widened as the redhead began to load the great gun. "No!" he yelped as he attempted to grab the rocket launcher from Belle.

In the chaos, someone managed to set the monstrosity off. Both Belle and Fenrir halted their fight over the gun to watch as the far away target exploded.

"Oooooohhhh…" they chorused in unison as they watched the target burn.

"Anyway," said Fenrir as he picked up the gun and stored it away, "Time to see how good you are with hand-to-hand combat." With that, he led Belle to a training building.

"Now," he said, taking on a fighting stance as soon as he and Belle were on the mat that lay in the center of the large room, "I'm going to throw some punches at you and you block."

Belle nodded and took up a stance of her own.

Fenrir threw a punch at Belle and she caught it expertly, aiming one of her own at him. Fenrir blocked and more punches were thrown. Suddenly, Belle gripped Fenrir's arm and tried to throw him over her shoulder. As she turned to toss him, he gripped her in a headlock. With a growl, she grabbed his arm and spun out of his grasp before tossing another punch at him. He caught her fist and attempted to throw his own punch, which Belle caught. The pair stood facing one another wearing identical glares.

"Oh, this is fun," said Alucard with a smile as he watched the assessment, which had degraded into a barroom brawl between Belle and Fenrir.

"I thought I assigned Pip to her for the assessment," said Integra absently as she watched the brawl through the one-way mirror. "Alucard!" she snapped, glaring at the vampire as she realized that he was the one who had switched the men.

Alucard simply laughed.

In the training room, Belle was swinging a chair that she had snatched from a cluster of them near the back wall of the room at Fenrir's head.

"She really is violent," commented Integra as she watched the fight with interest. After landing a blow to Fenrir with the chair, Belle tossed it aside and the two were fighting hand-to-hand once more.

"That she is," said Alucard with a dark chuckle. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Incoming, Master!" he said as he shielded Integra with his body.

Almost as soon as Alucard had spoken, Belle and Fenrir came hurtling through the glass, shattering it and sending pieces of glass flying. Thanks to Alucard, Integra had avoided quite a few nasty cuts.

On the floor, the battered, bruised, and now bloody pair rolled around in he shattered glass, hands around one another's necks.

"Stop," growled Integra as she stepped from behind Alucard and planted her foot between the heads of her two soldiers.

Both Belle and Fenrir looked up at Integra, then at their own messy state, and then at the broken window.

"I know, I know," sighed Fenrir. "It's coming out of my paycheck."

Integra nodded. "And yours as well, Miss Varner."

Belle groaned.

"Alucard, please escort these two idiots to someone who can clean them up," said Integra, glaring down at the bloody pair.

"I'll clean them up myself," said Alucard with a wicked grin.

"No you won't," snarled Integra.

"Alright," sighed Alucard as he hoisted both Belle and Fenrir up by their shirt collars and dragged them off to the infirmary.

As soon as his job was done, Alucard made his way via shadows to Integra's office.

"Oh, you're back," said Integra as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Master," started Alucard, "The woman, her blood smells… odd. Like burning wood." As an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and she's a virgin."

"Was that last really necessary Alucard?" grumbled Integra. "The smell is probably just her clothes or her perfume or shampoo or something."

"Whatever you say, Master," said Alucard as he slipped into the shadows and disappeared.


	4. Omake One

-ahem-

The New Recruit will return to its regularly scheduled insanity later after I work out some rather aggravating and confusing plot points. For now, I bring you all amusing filler.

As usual, I don't own Hellsing and Fenrir is still on loan from Agent HUNK.

Omake Theater: Breakfast Cereal

A sleepy Belle yawned and looked blearily around one of the many large meeting rooms tucked away within the Hellsing manor. Next to her, Fenrir was staring half-asleep into his coffee, though he would occasionally perk up and growl at anyone who got too close to his morning caffeine fix.

All of Hellsing's soldiers had been called to a briefing that was to begin at an unholy seven in the AM. Both living and undead solders were grumpy – the living because they had to wake up and the undead because they couldn't retire to their coffins though the sun was up.

At exactly six fifty-seven, the king of the undead slipped into the room and plopped his red-clad form next to Belle, as the chair next to hers was the only vacant one remaining. "Hello, ginger," he greeted with a fanged grin, fully intending to push the redhead's buttons simply to see her reactions.

"Fruitloop," muttered Belle in reply as she rested her head on her arms in the hopes that maybe if she ignored him, he would go away.

Alucard's mischievous grin immediately changed to a look of indignation. "Did you just call me a breakfast cereal?"


	5. Amends

Belle felt particularly glad that the doctor in the infirmary had put her and Fenrir in separate examination rooms, because after getting a good look at herself, she realized that her clothes were torn in some… interesting… places. Also that due to the placement of some of her wounds, she would have to remove her shirt to have them treated. She sincerely hoped this doctor wasn't a pervert.

After quite some time, the doctor entered Belle's examination room. The procedure was fairly simple – remove the glass from the wounds and slap some bandages on said wounds. However, it was both painful and time consuming.

Between hisses of pain, Belle had asked the doctor if she could have some paper and a pen to doodle with. With a shrug, the man had given Belle a few sheets of computer paper and a pen and went back to plucking glass from her wounds. To take her mind off of the pain, Belle began to doodle. With the knowledge that she probably still had to be fitted for her Hellsing uniform after this ordeal, she began to sketch out her own designs for a uniform. The military-type uniforms that the Hellsing soldiers wore didn't quite fit her tastes.

Once all of the glass was removed and all of her wounds were bandaged, Belle was free to go; although the moment she walked out of the room, she came face to face with Walter.

"Ah, Miss Belle. It's time for your fitting," said the butler as he led her to another part of the Hellsing manor. As he walked, he talked. "We employ so few women here at Hellsing, all of our women's uniforms have to be custom-made. We don't simply keep a large supply of them handy like we do the men's uniforms."

"Walter," said the redhead as she walked behind the butler to their destination, "If my uniform has to be custom-made anyway, could I maybe suggest a design?"

"Perhaps," said Walter. "What did you have in mind?"

Belle produced a page of her doodles, upon which was a hasty drawing of what appeared to be some sort of stealth outfit, complete with bits of Kevlar. "As my assessment showed, I'm not all that good with guns, especially the larger type that the army—and I'm assuming the Hellsing Organization—uses. This outfit allows for a large range of motion, because I am primarily a physical fighter. I would be protected from gunfire by Kevlar inserts here", Belle pointed to a few spots on the paper, "and here," she said as she pointed to a few more spots. "This way the Kevlar and the style of the uniform don't restrict my motion but can still provide adequate protection."

Walter nodded as he looked over the design. It was interesting indeed, and perfectly suited to Belle's more physical style of fighting. However, he would have to get the design cleared with Sir Integra first.

After tucking the paper into a pocket to show Sir Integra later, Walter and Belle continued onward to the room where the spare uniforms were stored. Once there, Belle was measured and then set free.

Following a bit of searching, she found the break room. It was particularly devoid of life, and when Belle looked at the clock she saw why – it was time for dinner. Groaning at the thought of having to find yet another room in this maze of a house, Belle set off for the soldiers' dining area.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to find the solders' mess hall. All Belle had to do was follow the sounds of somewhat crude talk and laughter. Upon entering, Belle was greeted by a few wolf-whistles and catcalls. Scowling, she walked through the serving line and after receiving her food, plopped down next to the soldier who had given her assessment and a quiet man with dark, curly hair.

"You must be the newbie Fenrir was telling me about," said the curly-haired man with a smile. "He says you gave him a run for his money in hand-to-hand."

"You could say that," said Belle as she poked at her food. She really wasn't feeling all that interested in her pork chops and potatoes.

"Cameron Tyson, by the way," said the curly-haired man, offering his hand to Belle.

"Belle Varner," said Belle, taking the offered hand.

After getting the light pre-meal chatter out of the way, Belle dug into her dinner, if only so she could get it over with. When she was almost half way through, a blond woman in a yellow uniform and miniskirt entered the hall amid even more whistles and catcalls than Belle had received.

"Seras!" said Cameron with a wave and a grin to the newcomer who, when Belle turned around to look, just happened to be the woman Belle had walked in on that morning. The redhead immediately turned back to her food, trying not to turn the same shade as her hair.

"Police Girl," greeted Fenrir over the chatter the blond's arrival had created.

"S'ees o'eece?" asked Belle, startled, through a mouthful of pork and potatoes.

"Former police, yes," said Fenrir as the blond sat down next to Cameron. "Obviously, she works for Hellsing now. And chew your food, woman!" said Fenrir, watching amused as Belle tried to hastily clear her mouth of food by swallowing large portions of what seemed to be unchewed food. She appeared to be in a hurry to leave now that Seras had sat down at their table.

"Introductions!" said Cameron cheerfully after he and Seras had swapped greetings. "Seras, this is the newbie, Belle Varner. Belle, this is Seras Victoria. She oversees the soldiers."

"Er… sorry about this morning," said Belle as she and Seras shook hands.

"Oh, it's alright," said Seras, looking just about as embarrassed as Belle felt in that moment.

Cameron and Fenrir exchanged confused looks. "What… happened this morning?" ventured Fenrir cautiously.


End file.
